Conventional drink containers such as soda cans include a simple mechanism for opening an orifice in the can to allow a user to drink from the orifice. Typically, the conventional mechanism pushes a portion of the container into the can to create an orifice. There are some sanitary concerns, however, with pushing a portion of the container into the can, since the exterior of the can may not be completely clean. Also for sanitary reasons, some consumers prefer not to drink from an orifice in the can, since it requires that the consumer press his or her mouth to the container. One solution to this problem is shown in conventional juice box drinks that come with a straw used to drink the liquid in the container. This solution, however, requires that a separate straw package is opened and that the straw is manually inserted into the container. This process can be annoying to execute and can produce litter.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for an improved system for drinking from a drink container.